


Two-body Problem

by Pandora54321



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kids r wild these days, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, arturia goes on a sexual journey to nirvana and discovers: feelings, because it got too long, lots of hungry grinding, one shot turned twoshot, they’ve got hormones out the ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora54321/pseuds/Pandora54321
Summary: Arturia Pendragon moves to America with her guardian Merlin to live out her last semester of highschool. In that American highschool, she meets an irritating young man who ends up assigned as her AP physics partner. After some strange and unexpected make out sessions, she finds there’s more to the blonde asshole than she thought.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer (past), Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Two-body Problem

Arturia Pendragon walked through the corridors of her new school. She was an upper sixth student, or what these Americans called a “senior.” She was doing her last semester at highschool abroad in America, away from her home country of Britain for the first time (damn you Merlin!). 

She hadn’t wanted this, she hadn’t at all. She’d wanted to have a quiet last year at her private highschool and move on to university. But Merlin didn’t make it that easy for her. 

She entered her first period, AP physics. Even she knew that this was a shitty class to have as a first period, not that she’d ever complain about it out loud. She barely made it in time for the bell to ring. She would need to memorize the layout of this new school fast so she wouldn’t risk being late. There was one empty seat, in the back next to a grumpy looking blonde boy who was staring boredly out of the window. She sat down in the available seat. 

The boy glanced at her briefly before turning his head back to the window. Arturia was used to getting treatment like that back in Britain. Actually, she found it weird that strangers in America greet each other and talk randomly. In Britain, everyone minded their own business. Being treated with indifference was something she was more used to. 

“Today we have a new student. Arturia, would you like to introduce yourself?” The teacher asked. 

Arturia stood up. “My name is Arturia Pendragon.” She announced to the class and sat down. 

After her introduction to class, the class was assigned a project. “This project is not something you can procrastinate on.” The teacher said. “It will be a project done with a partner about a topic I will assign each of you with. Your partner will be the person sitting to your left.” That meant Arturia’s partner would be the boy who looked like he couldn’t give less of a shit about any of this. Great. 

The teacher handed out a packet to each pair of students. Arturia looked down at her packet. It looks like her assigned topic would be the “three-body problem” of the sun, moon, and earth. 

The teacher explained the project in depth, which included a five page research paper and a presentation at the end of the school year. 

The boy next to her raised his hand. It seemed like the first time he’d actually paid attention to the teacher. “I’d like permission to change my partner.” He said. 

“May I ask why?” The teacher asked. 

“She’s so stiff looking, she looks like she’ll be a real pain in the ass.” 

There were a few assorted giggles from the class. The teacher didn’t look amused. “Well, Gilgamesh, if you feel so strongly about that, then you can talk to me about it _after class._ ” 

The boy scoffed. 

Arturia glared at the boy (apparently named Gilgamesh) but he didn’t seem to care. Whatever. She turned back to the teacher, who had gone on with class. 

At the end of class, Arturia heard only a fragment of the conversation Gilgamesh was having with the teacher, but she was pretty sure he used the word “mongrel” to refer to her and her classmates. This boy would be a real _joy_ to work with. 

By lunchtime, Arturia had made a friend. 

“I’d love it if you could meet Kiritsugu, Arturia! He’s my boyfriend.” Irisviel leaned in close to Arturia’s ear to tell a secret. “We’re getting married after highschool!” Irisviel whispered, then pulled back and smiled. 

“I see…” Arturia said. Married? Right out of highschool? Arturia didn’t think it was such a good idea, but refrained from saying it. 

“So, how are you liking it here at school, Arturia?” Irisviel asked. 

“Well, besides my AP physics partner being a total arsehole, everything’s great.” Arturia said. 

“Oh no, did something happen?”

“He asked the teacher to switch partners because I look like a pain in the arse—in front of the whole class!”

“Uh...does this boy happen to be tall and blonde with red eyes?” Irisviel asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s Gilgamesh. He’s captain of the football team and is known for being a jerk. He’s the richest kid at this school; his parents run a large oil conglomerate. He’s also a notorious womanizer, except he’s never taken a girl as his girlfriend.” 

“Great. He’s my AP physics partner for the rest of the semester.” Arturia said. 

“Oh no.” Irisviel looked at Arturia with sympathy. “Just don’t fall for him. He’s known for making girls cry after rejecting them.” 

“Don’t worry about that. I’m not interested in that sort of relationship.” Arturia had never felt a legitimate sexual feeling before. She didn’t know if she was picky or just hadn’t found the right person yet, but she’d never held feelings for anyone. That was fine with her, she needed to focus on her studies right now anyway if she wanted to succeed her father in his place in the House of Lords of the British Parliament. 

The next day, in physics class, Arturia handed Gilgamesh her address on a slip of paper. “Come to my apartment this Saturday at two to start working on our project.” 

“This Saturday? This project is due at the end of the semester, we don’t need to start for another few months.” Gilgamesh said. 

“I don’t like to procrastinate on my work. Saturday at two PM. Don't be late.” Arturia said. 

Of course he ended up being an hour late, as Arturia had expected (which was why she scheduled their meeting rather early). 

Arturia answered the knocks on the door. “You’re late.” She said to the boy standing outside her doorway. 

“It’s called ‘fashionably late,’ Arturia. Not that you’d know anything about fashion, considering you dress like a preppy middle school boy.” Gilgamesh said and walked into Arturia’s apartment. 

Arturia scoffed at the comment. 

“Where are your parents?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“If you’re asking about my parents, they’re back in Britain. My caretaker Merlin, however, is probably out getting laid and drinking alcohol, not necessarily in that order.” Arturia said, closing her door. 

Gilgamesh gave her a slightly shocked look. 

Arturia rolled her eyes. “No, I did not invite you here for _that_. You’re here to work on our physics project with me.” 

“You invited a man into your house _alone_...without the intention of sleeping with him?” 

“Yes. If you try anything, I’m confident I’ll be able to apprehend you on my own.” Arturia said. 

“Really? With that small body?” 

“This small body happens to be a blackbelt in Aikido. Also, those swords on the wall aren’t just decorations.” 

Gilgamesh let his eyes trail over the rapiers on the wall. “So the rumor about you being a world-class fencing champion is true?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“It is. I suggest you get used to playing nice if you don’t want a bloody rapier stabbed through your gut.” Arturia said in a blunt tone. 

Gilgamesh scrutinized Arturia. She must have been imagining it, but she thought she saw a glimmer in his eye. She cleared her throat. “We’ll be working in the kitchen. Come with me.” 

Arturia led Gilgamesh to her kitchen table, where her laptop already sat on the table. “There’s an outlet over here if you need to charge.” Arturia pointed to the nearby outlet, then sat down in front of her laptop. 

Gilgamesh and Arturia worked diligently for about thirty minutes. Arturia kept a close eye over Gilgamesh to make sure he wasn’t slacking off, but thankfully he seemed to be doing his work properly. That is, until Gilgamesh started asking questions. “So, are you really the genius honor student that everyone says you are?” 

“I don’t know if I’d go that far, but I’ve had all As since kindergarten, and I’ve had perfect attendance all throughout highschool.” Arturia answered. 

“Why?” 

“What do you mean why?” 

“Why do you try so hard in school?” 

Arturia raised her brow at him. “Because it’s necessary.” 

“As a daughter to the House of Lords?” Gilgamesh asked. 

Arturia’s hands froze above her keyboard. “How did you know about that?” 

“Your last name is Pendragon. Anyone with a basic knowledge of British parliament would be able to recognize it.” 

“I’m surprised an American knows more about British government than just the fact that we have a monarchy.” Arturia said. 

“Anyone that understands British government will know that the royal family is basically just a family of celebrities.” Gilgamesh said, yawning. “What I want to know is why you try so hard even though your position in parliament is practically guaranteed.” The pendragon seat in the House of Lords is hereditary. As long as she was the oldest child, she would inherit it. 

Arturia scrunched her brows. “I don’t have a reason.” 

Gilgamesh nodded his head and smirked. “Alright, I understand everything that I need to know about you.” 

His confident declaration irked Arturia. She scoffed.“Oh really? After a few minutes, you know bloody everything you need to know about me?” 

Gilgamesh leaned in dangerously close to Arturia, making her panic and stand up out of her seat. Gilgamesh followed her and pressed her to the wall. “You’re no genius, you just work yourself to the bone because you want to live up to people’s expectations of you. You probably didn’t receive very much affection from Papa Pendragon growing up, so you try to make him notice you by getting perfect marks and being a world champion. You’re terrified of failure and of being reprimanded, so you rarely take risks. How spot on am I so far?” 

“So what? You’re a shrink now?” Arturia glared at him. She swallowed a lump in her throat as his face came closer and closer to hers. Was he going to kiss her? He was centimeters away from her, and she was holding her breath in anticipation. 

Then, he pulled back and shrugged. “Not a shrink, just someone who’s pretty observant.” 

Arturia stood still in surprise. What was that all about? He wasn’t going to kiss her? 

“What, don’t tell me you thought I would kiss you? Or perhaps...you were excited for it?” Gilgamesh smirked. 

Arturia’s face was darkened with fury. This jackass thought he could toy with her just because he could perform some basic cold reading? As if she would tolerate that! As he was turning away from her, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her level, smashing her mouth over his. 

Needless to say, Gilgamesh was not expecting this action. He even struggled for a second, not knowing what was going on. It soon dawned on him that this was her attempt at a kiss. 

After about five seconds of the awkward kissing, Arturia shoved Gilgamesh off of her and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. “Don’t assume you know everything about me and don’t _ever_ underestimate me.” She warned. 

Gilgamesh just raised both his brows in surprise, then burst out laughing. 

Arturia’s face turned bright red. “Why in bloody hell are you laughing?!” 

Gilgamesh stifled his giggles so he could reply properly. “Because, you’re more interesting than I thought. I really was underestimating you.” 

Arturia’s cheeks were flushing now for a slightly different reason. “Well, whatever. Let’s get back to work.” She turned on her heel and began to walk back to her laptop. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“By the way, they’re supposed to feel like this.” In a split second, Gilgamesh’s lips were pressed against hers. She felt her heart leap into her throat. For a few seconds, she forgot to breathe entirely. 

Time froze entirely for the duration of that kiss. 

It was electrifying. 

And just like that, it was over. 

Gilgamesh pulled away from her with a satisfied smirk on his face, one that spoke of victory. He probably got a kick out of how red her cheeks must be. “Right, back to work then.” He sang happily and started walking to his seat. 

“Wait.” Arturia grabbed his wrist to prevent him from moving further. She bit her lip, mustering everything inside herself to speak further. “Do it again.” She said finally. 

Gilgamesh would be lying if he said his eyes didn’t widen slightly at her words. “Again?” He raised a brow. “Are you sure you should be asking that as our school's new honor student?” 

“Are you sure you should be refusing as our schools biggest manwhore?” Arturia retaliated. 

“Wow.” Gilgamesh seemed quite amused by how strong Arturia was trying to act. “Alright.” He once again cornered her against the edge of the table and pressed his lips to hers. 

Arturia closed her eyes. Kissing Gilgamesh felt exhilarating. She didn’t understand why it was so exciting, she’d never felt this way in her entire life. Her entire body was warm. Gilgamesh tilted her head back and deepened the kiss, and her knees began to feel weak. 

Gilgamesh pulled away from Arturia momentarily. “Are you satisfied with this, or do you want to know how adults kiss?” 

“Adults?” Arturia looked up at him. “You mean…French kissing?” 

“Yep. With tongue. That’s how adults do it.” 

Arturia bit her lip. She knew that this was entirely wrong. She was considering allowing the biggest manwhore in her school to French kiss her. Everything was wrong with that! She barely knew this guy, and had never had a genuine conversation with him until earlier that day. This was entirely wrong! But it didn’t feel that way...it felt right. Kissing him felt so hot and tense, and she’d never felt something like that before. She’d never had such a stimulating experience. Much to Arturia’s dislike...she was curious. She wanted to know more about this feeling she felt deep within her gut. And if this guy was offering it for free...it seemed like a good deal. 

“Fine.” Arturia finally said. 

“Fine? Is that it? Shouldn’t you be requesting it politely? Or perhaps begging on your knees would better suit you?” 

Arturia’s face turned red with fury. “As if I would do that! You should keep your bloody mouth shut!” 

“If that’s what you believe, perhaps I should put my mouth to better use elsewhere, then.” 

After saying this, Gilgamesh once again closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Arturia’s. Arturia stiffened at the contact at first, then began to relax. Once she did, however, Gilgamesh took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. 

The sensation at first was jarring. 

There was a soft, wet, foreign object probing around her mouth. But the feeling soon became _arousing._ Arturia felt like she was on fire. Some spark had been lit within her and she was burning because of it. Soon, she became a more active participant, trying to reciprocate the kiss. Their tongues tapped against each other, then receded in a strange game of tag. At certain times, Gilgamesh’s tongue became more aggressive and moved faster and deeper, but soon he’d slow down and pull away. This rendered her absolutely breathless. 

Gilgamesh’s hands trailed down her back and rested on her waist, rubbing the area with soft circles. Arturia wrapped her arms around Gilgamesh’s neck in an attempt to make the kiss deeper. Gilgamesh’s hand moved lower, finally running over her ass. 

It was then that he pulled away. 

Both of them were breathless and panting. 

“Do you want to take this somewhere more comfortable?” Gilgamesh asked. 

Arturia’s face flushed even more crimson than it had been before. 

“I meant the couch.” Gilgamesh clarified. 

Of course. Just the couch. Arturia hadn’t had any indecent thoughts at that moment at all. She let out a shaky breath. Now that she realized it, leaning against the table was pretty uncomfortable, since the edge was digging into her flesh. “Yeah, we can move.” Arturia let her arms fall from his neck and allowed him to pull away. 

The two walked to the couch in the living room. Gilgamesh was the first, claiming the middle seat. Arturia sat on the right side. She hesitated before moving closer. 

“What’s wrong?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“What would happen if word of this got around? Wouldn’t I be branded as someone...easy?” Arturia asked. 

“What century are you living in? This is first base, Arturia. It’s not a big deal.” Gilgamesh shrugged. “Anyway, if you’re that worried about your reputation, if we’re discovered, we could just say I charmed you into it.” 

“Eh, that might be a good idea…” Arturia pondered. 

Even Gilgamesh was slightly surprised at how willing she was to throw him under the bus. 

“But being easily charmed isn’t a good reputation either. Perhaps we should use a word like ‘forced’ instead.” 

“Now, wait a second! That’s a pretty serious thing to falsely accuse someone of!” Gilgamesh didn’t know if he was okay with her throwing him under the bus _that_ hard. 

“Should we say ‘coerced’ instead then?” 

Accuse Gilgamesh of threatening Arturia to get her to kiss him? “That’s not any better, Arturia!” Gilgamesh said, somewhat exasperated. “How about we just don’t get caught, okay?” 

“Yeah, that seems like the easiest solution to this. In that case we should put a system in place. Don’t talk to me at all at school, and let’s limit doing things like this to when we’re in private.” 

Gilgamesh sighed. “That’s fine with me.” Though, he really didn’t care much in the first place. He already had a reputation, another rumor wouldn’t affect it one way or another. “Do you want to keep making out or not?” 

Arturia’s face flushed. Gilgamesh supposed that she hadn’t yet realized that this was what people called ‘making out’ nowadays. He sighed, he’d really chosen a difficult one this time. He looked her up and down, and she was actually quite pretty. He hadn’t yet taken the time to assess her features. She had a beautiful face, with clear skin and pink lips. Her eyes were wide and green with long lashes to frame them. Her hair was a blonde that seemed to glow gold in the light. Her curves weren’t much to speak of, though she wasn’t exactly wearing the right clothes to show them off. He’d be able to get a better look at her body when she stopped dressing like a middle school boy that still gets his clothes picked by his mother (seriously, a blue sweater vest and khakis? What the hell?). 

“Yeah, let’s keep going.” Arturia agreed. 

They made out for another thirty minutes before an alarm on Arturia’s watch started going off. 

“What does that mean?” Gilgamesh asked. If she was anyone else, he would assume the alarm was for something drug related (considering it was set to four twenty), but since she was the honor student Arturia, he figured it had a more harmless purpose. 

“It’s an alarm that tells me to start getting ready for practice on weekdays. I didn’t realize it was this late already.” Arturia thought for a moment. “We should probably stop for now. Merlin said he’d be home at five.” 

“If he’s coming home at five, shouldn’t we be okay for another twenty or so minutes?” 

“Merlin isn’t the most punctual person. His estimated arrival of time should usually be taken with a grain of salt. He might be thirty minutes early or late, maybe even more.” 

“Fine. Let’s stop for today, then.” Gilgamesh said. He stood up from the couch and started packing his laptop back into his backpack. 

“...Do you want to pop over again next Saturday?” Arturia asked, her cheeks reddening. 

“At the same time?” Gilgamesh asked, to which Arturia nodded. “I’ll be there.” He swung his backpack over his shoulder. 

Arturia saw Gilgamesh out to the door. Once Gilgamesh was finally gone, Arturia took a deep breath. She didn’t know what she’d just gotten herself into. She sat down on her couch and took out her phone. She had her fencing group chat with her friends, which they’d named ‘The Round Table.’ The group chat she opened was one with her most trusted friends. 

Arturia: Mates...I just gave away my first kiss… 

Bedivere: Omg what?!

Arturia: And my second...and a bunch after that…

Bedivere: OMG 

Bedivere: I GOTTA GET EVERYONE ELSE HOLD ON

Lancelot: What’s going on? Something about a kiss? 

Bedivere: ARTURIA HAD HER FIRST KISS 

Gawain: What??? 

Tristan: Arturia, who is this guy? 

Arturia: …

Bedivere: Was it a girl? 

Lancelot: I always suspected it 

Arturia: No it was a guy 

Arturia: Wait, the bloody fuck do you mean you always suspected it??? 

Lancelot: Nvm 

Bedivere: So, who’s the lucky guy? 

Arturia: Uh… 

Tristan: Oh no 

Tristan: Arturia, who is it? 

Bedivere: OH SHIT

Lancelot: It wouldn’t happen to be that physics partner you said you were gonna meet with right? 

Bedivere: THAT BLOODY ARSEHOLE?! 

Bedivere: THE ONE WHO SAID YOU LOOK LIKE A PAIN IN THE ARSE?! 

Arturia: …

Lancelot: Arturiaaaaaaa 

Lancelot: What the actual fuck happened???

Lancelot: You ranted about this guy for a solid thirty minutes on the group chat 

Lancelot: You told us all about his reputation of being a shitty human being

Lancelot: And you bloody KISSED him?? 

Arturia: It...it all happened so fast 

Arturia: The arsehole was making fun of me and I kissed him to tell him off 

Arturia: Then he kissed me and...it was kinda cool so we kept doing it… 

Arturia: Idk guys stop judging! 

Tristan: I’m judging the hell outta you 

Bedivere: Arturia, I love you, but this is kinda ridiculous. 

Gawain: Agreed. 

Lancelot: I can’t really judge since I’m not the most rational at matters of the heart either...but still. Kinda ridiculous. 

Arturia: UGH 

It was then that Arturia received a private message. 

Kay: What’s all this I hear about a kiss? 

Kay was the son of the man Arturia had been raised by, Ector. He was just like a brother to her. 

Arturia: WHO TOLD YOU?!

Kay: I don’t betray my informants 

Kay: Spill 

Arturia: I kissed a guy, so what? 

Kay: ...I’m telling Ector 

Arturia: KAY DON'T YOU DARE 

Kay: Well you can buy my silence for £20

Kay: You know my PayPal 

Arturia: UGH FINE 

Arturia switched back to the group chat. 

Arturia: WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS TOLD KAY?!

Bedivere: …

Arturia: He just extorted £20 out of me! 

Bedivere: I didn’t think he’d extort you 

Bedivere: Sorry 

Lancelot: You’re too innocent, Bedivere 

Lancelot: A true sibling would take any and all opportunity to fuck their sibling over 

Arturia: You’re all bleeding ridiculous. I bloody kissed a guy, so what?! 

Gawain: it’s not the fact that you kissed a guy that matters. It’s the guy you chose. 

Tristan: You ranted so hard about him 

Bedivere: He doesn’t seem all that trustworthy 

Arturia: Untrustworthy people are the most trustworthy because you can always trust that they’ll be untrustworthy. 

Lancelot: what the FUCK kind of logic is that?! 

Arturia: it’s an important life lesson that Merlin taught me. 

Gawain: The dick wizard??

Bedivere: Gawain, it’s not nice to call Merlin a dick wizard 

Gawain: He is one 

Arturia: it’s true. He’s totally a dick wizard. 

Arturia: Anyway, it’s not like I’m in love with him or something. We’re just gonna fool around a little, nothing serious 

Bedivere: OMG ARTURIAS GONNA SHAG

Arturia: What?! No! 

Bedivere: You totally want his D! 

Tristan: Oh shit 

Tristan: Arturia’s gettin the d 

Lancelot: And you’re always reprimanding me about my sexual activities?

Arturia: I don’t want his d! 

Gawain: She’s so horny that she can’t think straight 

Bedivere: She totally wants to ride his dick 

Arturia: I DO NOT 

Lancelot: She is at that age, after all

Arturia: You’re the same age as me, Lancelot! Fuck off! 

Tristan: Honestly this is probably overdue. She’s always saying that she’s never felt anything sexual before 

Bedivere: TRUE. Maybe this is actually a good thing? 

Arturia: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME 

Arturia exited her messaging app and put her phone on do not disturb. Why did she think they would be a good place to talk about this? Those rowdy jock boys! She would give them a real beating when she got back to Britain. She heaved a sigh. She’d have to deal with this alone for now. 

When she turned her phone back on, she found that she had fifty missed messages, all making fun of her. She decided to ignore them for a while to let the tension die down. 

Next week, when Gilgamesh came to her apartment, he wasn’t late. He came right on the dot at two PM. 

“What happened to ‘fashionably late?’” Arturia asked at the door. 

“Shut up.” Gilgamesh replied. 

“Desperation looks good on you.” 

“Shut up! I had nothing better to do!” Gilgamesh pushed past her and entered the apartment. The tips of his ears were slightly red.

As Arturia turned around after closing the door, she was suddenly pinned to the wall behind her. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been looking forward to this too.” Gilgamesh breathed. He narrowed the gap between them, aiming for her lips—

—only to be blocked by her hand. 

“You came here to work on our physics assignment.” Arturia said. 

“What?! So we’re not going to make out?!” 

“We will...after we work on our physics assignment. We’ll do a reward system. For every hour we spend on physics, we get an hour to have fun.” Arturia proposed. 

Gilgamesh huffed, but didn’t protest. 

That afternoon, Gilgamesh worked on that assignment like a man on a mission. He’d never looked so motivated to do his schoolwork before. Actually, to Arturia, he’d never looked so motivated ever. 

“It’s been an hour.” Gilgamesh said after an hour of straight working. 

“Is that so?” Arturia asked. 

“You said we were working on an hourly reward system, right?” 

“Did I say that? I wonder?” Arturia couldn’t help it. If he wanted it that bad, she had to tease him just a little. 

Apparently, Gilgamesh wasn’t having it. He stood up and scooped Arturia out of her chair and into his arms. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Arturia said. 

“I’m carrying you to the couch, obviously.” Gilgamesh said, walking to the living room. “Man, you’re really light. Do you have any fat on your body at all?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“Are you dieting or something? You know, it isn’t good to diet excessively.” 

“I don’t diet! I eat perfectly fine! Are you daft or something?!” Arturia beat her arm on his chest. She was embarrassed being carried bridal style so suddenly. 

Gilgamesh set her down on the couch. Arturia’s face was beet red. “You’re really cute when you’re embarrassed.” Gilgamesh teased. 

“Shut up.” Arturia huffed and turned away. 

“What’s wrong? You seemed to be in the mood to be playful earlier. Where did that coy attitude go?” Gilgamesh sat down next to her. 

“It died. It’s dead now. You killed it.” Arturia said, still angry. 

“It’s only been a few seconds. Maybe I can revive it with some mouth-to-mouth.” Gilgamesh turned her head and pressed his lips onto hers. 

Arturia didn’t resist, even though she was still annoyed. She’d honestly been looking forward to this all week. She could barely focus on her assignments and practice when the memory of that kiss popped into her head. 

It was just as electrifying now as it was back then. 

After a few minutes, Arturia kissed back with vigor. She could feel the stress of school and competitions melt away when she was kissing Gilgamesh. It made her body hot and her mind blank. She loved the feeling, and craved it whenever she thought of her annoying physics partner. Gilgamesh’s hands were much less polite today, groping her ass and kneading her breasts through her shirt. It was arousing being touched in areas no one has touched before—forbidden areas. 

It was twenty minutes in when Arturia started looking for a better angle to kiss. She moved until she was hovering above his seated form. Gilgamesh grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down so that she was straddling his lap. The sudden jerk was a bit shocking, but she soon forgot whilst leaning against the heat of his body. 

Arturia suddenly started feeling very hot at the place she was connected to Gilgamesh. Her inner thighs were itching for friction. She tried moving her hips, and the feeling was delightful. She kept grinding her hips against him until he let out a moan. She felt him start to harden against her— 

Wait what?!

Arturia pulled back immediately, turning as red as a fire truck. 

“What? Why’d you stop?” Gilgamesh asked. They were just starting to get to the fun part. 

“H-h-hard…” Arturia stammered out, staring directly down at Gilgamesh’s crotch. 

Gilgamesh followed her line of sight. “Don’t tell me you’re surprised. That is a totally normal reaction to what we’re doing.” 

Arturia, who was still red, suddenly began to look bashful. “Did...did I make that happen?” She asked. 

Well, if she made such a cute face, couldn’t resist Gilgamesh teasing her. “What? Is it really so weird that a guy would get hard while making out with such a sexy girl?” 

Arturia suddenly turned even redder than before. “S-s-sexy?” 

“Hm? You seem surprised?” 

“No one’s ever called me sexy before…” 

“Really? That’s surprising. You really are sexy when we’re making out. You make such an adorably lustful expression.” 

Arturia shook with embarrassment. Apparently she didn’t realize she was making faces while they made out. “But...my body isn’t sexy at all. It’s too flat.” 

“Is that all you’re worried about? While it’s true that curves are coveted nowadays, there’s certainly nothing wrong with a slim body. This is the age of body positivity.” 

“So...I can be sexy even if they’re flat?” Arturia had her arms covering her chest in embarrassment. 

“Of course. Besides, Arturia, boobs may have been the rage back in the day, but this is the era of enlightenment! This is the time that sexiness is appraised through the size of a girl's lower curves.” 

“Lower curves? You mean my bum?” 

Gilgamesh nodded. “Although, I can’t really tell how you rank, given the way you wear those unstylish clothes.” 

“Really? Then should I be wearing a frock?” 

“Not a dress. It would be hard to tell in a dress too. Go invest in a pair of skinny jeans or something. Or maybe at least some pants that were made with the female shape in mind. Men’s clothes aren’t made in a way that’s flattering for women.” 

“How...did you know I shop in the men’s section?” 

Gilgamesh raised a brow. 

“Fine.” Arturia puffed out her cheeks slightly. 

“Enough talking. Let’s get back to the fun part.” Gilgamesh said, guiding Arturia’s face back to his and reengaging the kiss. 

They made out once again until the timer on Arturia’s watch started beeping. 

“That’s all for today, huh?” Gilgamesh said, grabbing his bag. 

“Don’t worry. We still have plenty of our physics project to do.” Arturia said. “Anyway, what are you going to do about that?” Arturia pointed to the bulge in Gilgamesh’s pants. 

“Ah, right. I’ll borrow your bathroom and take care of it.” 

Arturia waited on the couch for Gilgamesh to go finish whatever he was doing. She suddenly got curious and decided to listen through the door...just for a second. She ran back to her seat when she heard a muffled groan from the other side of the door. 

‘He’s...he’s doing _that!_ ’ Arturia thought. A thought suddenly struck her. ‘Is he thinking of me while he does…!!!’ Arturia’s face turned a thousand shades redder. No way could he be thinking of her, right? But then, after what they were just doing, what else would he be thinking of? Arturia shook the thought away when she heard the faucet turn on from inside the bathroom. Gilgamesh emerged soon after. 

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Gilgamesh asked Arturia, who was staring at him. 

“N-nothing.” Arturia said. 

With short goodbyes, Gilgamesh left. 

True to his non punctual nature, Merlin was home ten minutes later. 

He pounded on the door furiously until Arturia opened it for him. 

“You lost your keys again?” Arturia said with a sigh. 

“Yeah. They must’ve slipped off me during my pub crawl.” Merlin scratched the back of his neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll go out looking for them once I grab my spare car key.” 

“You’re the only man I know that’d go on a pub crawl this early in the day.” Arturia huffed. 

“Sorry, Arturia, please forgive old Merlin for today.” It was then that Merlin stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the living room. He took a giant whiff of the air, then began to sniff the couch. 

“Merlin, what in god’s name are you doing? Are you some bloody hound?” Arturia put her hands on her hips. 

“No, but I have a great nose.” Merlin said, walking to the kitchen and sniffing around the kitchen chairs. “I smell a man.” He wore a sly smile. 

“Well, of course. I told you that my physics partner came over earlier today.” Arturia said. 

“Yes, but it’s not just any man’s scent—it’s the scent of men’s cologne. Not the cheap stuff either, he busted out the nice stuff.” 

“So what? He’s allowed to wear cologne if he wants.” Arturia shrugged. 

“Yes, but I didn’t smell this the first time he came.” 

“And? What does that mean?” 

“Nothing!” Merlin said with a wide grin. “Nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing~” Merlin sang as he danced around. 

“I’m not sure I understand. Why are you so happy if it doesn't mean anything?” 

“Well, it’s nothing I should say, at least. It’s a secret.” Merlin neglected the mention that he could smell the cologne all over Arturia as well. 

Arturia sighed. “Anyway Merlin, I needed to ask something.” 

“What?” 

“Where’s the closest shopping center? America has them right? I couldn’t find any on my GPS.” 

“They’re called malls here in america. There’s one not far from here, I’ll send you the address.” Merlin picked up his phone and shared the address with Arturia over a text. “What do you want to buy, anyway? You rarely go to shopping centers.” 

“Oh, just some new clothes. Nothing big.” Arturia shrugged. Even though she said this casually, she had a light tinge of red dusting her cheeks. 

Merlin’s grin became unusually large. 

“What on earth are you smiling like that for?” Arturia asked. 

“Nothing!” Merlin said. 

“Well stop it. It’s bloody creepy.” Arturia puffed out her cheeks. 

The next day, Arturia procured a new pair of jeans from the closest mall. She also bought a light blue fitted top that a nice woman at the mall recommended would look good on her. She made sure to keep the receipt in case she decided to return the clothes later. 

Of course, she didn’t wear her new purchases to school the next day. She didn’t pick them up until the next Saturday, when Gilgamesh came again. 

Arturia felt unnaturally bouncy that day, probably because it was the first time she’d worn women’s clothing since she was a child. She opened the door to her apartment and revealed herself to Gilgamesh. 

The massive pause Gilgamesh took when he saw her only added to Arturia’s anxiety. 

“W-well? How is it?” Arturia asked, tucking a clump of hair behind her ear. 

Gilgamesh whistled, then smirked. “I like what I see.” 

Arturia gulped. She was embarrassed at just how much her heart fluttered when he said that. “Well, come in.” She fully opened the door and let Gilgamesh into her apartment. 

Gilgamesh entered and allowed the door to close. 

Arturia turned and shrieked when she felt her ass get grabbed. 

“Not bad at all! You seem to have quite a bit of muscle! And you cry out in a very cute voice~” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia turned to glare at him, though it wasn’t very intimidating with how red her face was. “Come on, we have physics to do.” Arturia said. 

“That’s fine. For now I’ll just admire the view from behind.” Gilgamesh followed Arturia to the kitchen table. 

That day, they made out fiercer than ever before. They both were bolder today, fully removing Arturia’s top and leaving her in her unhooked bra. 

Gilgamesh rolled Arturia’s nipple around with one hand, and grabbed her ass with the other, pressing them closer together. Arturia ground her hips against him. With how much she was panting, she really seemed to be feeling it today. 

Suddenly, the timer on Arturia’s watch started to beep. 

“No...not yet…” Arturia whimpered. 

It then struck Gilgamesh that, while he was able to release his sexual frustration on his own, Arturia might not be doing the same thing. Actually, knowing Arturia, it was highly unlikely that she masturbated after they saw each other. She probably just dumped some cold water over her head and went on with her day. 

“Do you want me to make you cum?” Gilgamesh offered. 

Arturia looked slightly surprised by the offer, then turned red. Actually letting him make her orgasm was like crossing the line from harmless fun to actual sex. Admittedly, she was nervous to cross that line. “I’m...im not ready to touch your thing.” Arturia said quietly. 

“I didn’t ask you to. I didn’t offer that wanting to get something in return. You already look halfway there, I’m just offering to finish you off.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia considered the offer. It was only manual sex, it wasn’t like they were going all the way. It was still relatively harmless, right? Arturia nodded her head slowly in assent. She was incredibly curious. “But...I’ve never…” 

“You’ve never had an orgasm?” Gilgamesh finished her sentence. 

Arturia nodded. 

“Jeez, you’ve never even masturbated? It’s no wonder why you’re so frustrated. Go ahead and lay down, I’ll show you how this works.” 

Arturia laid down on the sofa. 

“Go ahead and take off your pants.” Gilgamesh said. 

“T-Take them off?!” Arturia stuttered. 

“Well, obviously.” 

“I...I don’t want to take them off! Can’t you do it through my clothes or something?!” 

Gilgamesh sighed. “I can reach under your pants, if you don’t want to take them off.” 

“Yeah, do that.” 

Gilgamesh slipped his hand down under Arturia’s jeans and underwear. From what he could feel already, she was pretty wet. There wouldn’t be a problem entering—

“D-Don’t go inside!” Arturia suddenly screamed. 

“Really? Do you even know how this works?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“Y-Yes, I know! But I don’t want anything inside yet! Can’t you just stay outside for now?” 

“I mean...I can…” 

“Then please do!” 

‘What’s up with all these weird restrictions?’ Gilgamesh thought. “Alright. I’ll stick to the outside for today.”

Arturia seemed to calm down slightly after hearing this. “Then, you can go ahead. And if I say stop, you better stop, or else I’m in the perfect position to kick you.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh set to work. The first task was to find the clitoris without being able to see her vulva. This wasn’t terribly difficult because of how sensitive Arturia was to the light stimulation. He finally found the spot that made Arturia whimper, and figured he was in the right general area. He continued to stroke the area with circular feather light touches until Arturia let out her first moan. She immediately clammed up upon hearing it. 

“There’s no need to worry. No one else is here, and you’re not loud enough to alert any neighbors. Just go ahead and relax.” Gilgamesh said. 

The words seemed to soothe Arturia slightly. She let herself moan lightly and curse under her breath. Her thighs twitched when he touched just the right area. Soon she was moving her own hips to grind herself on Gilgamesh’s fingers. 

This was all well and good for Gilgamesh, until Arturia’s moans started making his heart race. There was something sweet about her voice. He hadn’t felt this excited in quite a while. He was suddenly very aware of how badly his erection was straining against his trousers. He tried to focus on something else—like Arturia’s rapidly changing lustful expressions, the quick rise and fall of her chest as she panted, the way she curled her fingers and toes—shit...he was gonna cream his pants at this rate. Fuck, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back!

Finally, Arturia let out a drawn out cry as she came. She panted for a few seconds before opening her eyes. What she saw however, was Gilgamesh looking queerly distressed over her. 

“Shit!” Gilgamesh cursed and bolted to the bathroom. 

“G-Gilgamesh?!” Arturia sat up and looked at the door, which had been thrown shut. 

Whatever he did in the bathroom that evening, it didn’t take long at all. 

He was out within the next minute, wearing an ashamed expression. 

“Gilgamesh, are you alright?” Arturia asked. 

Gilgamesh looked at her painfully. He mumbled something that she couldn’t hear. 

“What? I can't hear you.” Arturia asked. 

“I said I can usually last longer! I’m just rusty right now! It’s been a while since I’ve been with someone!” He looked rather pained as he said this. 

Arturia didn’t really know what he was talking about, or what he was so embarrassed about, since she was so inexperienced; however, what did peak her interest was Gilgamesh saying he was rusty. “I thought you were our school’s playboy? It can’t have been that long.” She said with a confused look. 

“Do you just believe every rumor you hear? Trust me when I say it’s been a while.” 

“How long then?” Arturia was expecting a number of months or so. His reply absolutely astounded her. 

“Two years.” Gilgamesh admitted. 

“Eh?!” Arturia just stared at him. “Wh-why so long?!” 

“I haven’t had sex since my last lover died.” Gilgamesh said. 

Arturia just looked at him, shocked. Did he just admit something really private to her? “Wait, I thought you’ve never had a girlfriend before?” 

“They weren’t a girl.” Gilgamesh said. 

Oh… _oh_. Oh no. He just admitted something even more private to her. Now she didn’t know how to react. “You…dated a boy?” 

“They were assigned male at birth, but they didn’t identify as a man.” 

“And...they died?” 

“Sadly, yes, two years ago.” 

“...I’m sorry for your loss. I didn’t mean to make you talk about something so private.” Arturia said, looking down. 

“It’s fine. You seem trustworthy enough, you don’t strike me as the type of person to spread a rumor.” 

“I wouldn’t! I won’t! I swear!” Arturia said. “So...your past relationship was a secret then?” 

“Yeah. I never told anyone at my school. My parents know, but not by my own admission. They caught me and Enkidu in the act years ago. No one else knows about it.” 

“I’m sorry I made you talk about something sad.” 

“You didn’t make me do anything. I told you of my own will. Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t trust that you’d keep it a secret.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Well, I’m glad you trust me that much.” Arturia smiled lightly. “But, why did you keep it a secret even after they died? It could have cleared up some of those awful rumors about you.” 

“Probably because I didn’t care enough about my reputation. I never felt the need to confess it to anyone before. Anyway, those rumors helped me a lot while Enkidu and I were in a relationship. When you’re in a closeted gay relationship, a rumor like ‘he sleeps around with a lot of nameless girls but never takes any as a girlfriend,’ comes in handy quite a bit.” 

“I see.” Arturia nodded her head. It was then that another thought struck her. “Hey, if you haven’t had sex in so long, why change that now? I mean, why’d you start a weird relationship like this with me?” 

“Why? Because I found someone worthy, obviously. I thought you were interesting and attractive, and decided that I wanted to fool around with you.” Gilgamesh smirked at Arturia’s shocked face. He walked to her, grabbed her chin, and tilted it upwards to face him. “What, don’t tell me you thought you were just one new name in a long list of girls?” 

Arturia flushed a bit at having it pointed out, but it was true. She thought she was just another random girl to him. She didn’t realize that she was the first person he’d been with in two whole years. Wait...did that make her special in some way to him? She wanted to ask, but refrained out of embarrassment. 

Gilgamesh released her chin and stepped back. “In any case, I should go. Who knows when that guardian of yours will be back.” 

Arturia nodded and got up to show him to the door. “Thank you for...finishing me off.” She said. 

“Hm? It’s just an orgasm, there’s no need to thank me. After all, I plan to give you plenty more after this.” He said that last part with a sly smile. 

Arturia flushed beet red. “B-Bye.” She said as she closed the door. 

She heaved a large sigh once he was finally gone. She wasn’t expecting to learn that everything she’d previously known about him was a lie, nor that he’d actually been in a closeted gay relationship before. Her situation had become slightly more complicated. However, it was slightly relieving to know that he wasn’t actually as much of an asshat as he was rumored to be. 

As she continued to see Gilgamesh, Arturia became more comfortable with taking her clothes off. However, one article of clothing bothered Gilgamesh. 

“My socks? What’s wrong with them?” Arturia asked. 

“I’m asking why you never take them off while we fool around. Doesn’t it get hot doing stuff while you’re wearing socks?” 

Arturia was, at that moment, seated on Gilgamesh’s lap, adorned in her panties and socks. “Well, I just don’t want to take them off. I don’t like people seeing my feet.” 

“Why?” 

“They aren’t very pretty because of a hobby I have in my free time…” 

“A foot related hobby? Should I be concerned?” 

Arturia suddenly flushed red. “I’m talking about ballet, you idiot!” 

“Ballet? You’re a dancer?” Gilgamesh looked genuinely shocked. “That’s a strange hobby to have along with fencing.” 

“Strange?! Ballet and fencing together isn’t strange at all! The two are very closely related practices. Ballet originally started as a dance interpretation of fencing, I’ll have you know!” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh was somewhat stunned by the passionate outburst. “Alright, even if it’s not strange, it’s impressive that you have another hobby alongside your world-class fencing.” 

“It’s what I do to stay active while I’m away from the rapier. It’s good exercise.” Arturia said. 

“Well, now that the secret is out, are you gonna take your socks off?” 

Arturia deliberated. “You won’t make fun of me right? I’ll have you know they aren’t pretty anymore.” 

“I wouldn’t make fun of you for something like that.” 

Arturia sighed, then pulled her socks off. A few of her toes were individually bandaged and there was a large bandage on the side of her left foot, but other than that, they looked like normal feet. 

“What, you were anxious about something like that? With how you were acting, I was expecting there to be at least one extra or missing toe. Now I’m just disappointed.” Gilgamesh pretended to pout. 

“Shut up! I don’t have any extra toes! They’re ugly enough as they are!” 

“Arturia, no part of you is ugly. I say that genuinely.” 

Arturia blushed at the compliment. “Um...thank you.” 

“If we’re on the topic of things I want to see you take off, I’d love to see you with your hair down, Arturia.” 

“Eh? My hair?” 

“Yeah. It’s always in either a bun or a ponytail. I’ve never seen you wear your hair down.” 

“Well, that’s because it’s impractical to have it down in a fight…” 

“Oh, were we going to fight someone today? Man, you should have told me. I would have brought the guns that my dad stores in our house. I’m a pretty good shot, you know.” 

“...okay, I get your point.” 

“There’s no one here to fight. Just ease up a bit.” As Gilgamesh said this, he tugged at the ribbon holding her hair up. Arturia’s hair came tumbling down, spilling over her shoulders like a river of gold. 

“Well...how is it?” Arturia asked with downturned eyes. 

Gilgamesh looked slightly stunned. “I’d have to say, it’s like seeing you for the first time. You look gorgeous like this. Why do you always keep it up?” 

“Like I said, it’s impractical in a fight. Well, I’m not opposed to wearing it down occasionally, if I trust whoever I’m with…” She smiled at him. 

It was that instant that the two heard keys jangling about outside the door. 

“Is that your guardian?!” Gilgamesh whispered. 

“I don’t know! He shouldn’t be home this early!” Arturia jumped off of Gilgamesh and began pulling on her pants. 

“What do I do?!” 

“Hurry and hide in the closet! I’ll make up something!” Arturia put on her shirt, then pushed Gilgamesh into a nearby closet. 

It was when the door was opening that Arturia realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. ‘Shit, Merlin will notice that for sure!’ 

She hid her discarded bra under a pillow, hoping that it wouldn’t get found. “Merlin, what’re you doing home so early?” Arturia asked with a feigned smile. 

“Well, I forgot something this morning, so I had to come home early to get it. In any case, that’s a new look! Are those women’s clothing?” Merlin asked. He had an unreadable smile on his face. 

“Um, yeah. This is what I bought from the shopping center the other day.” 

“Well, I’m glad that your allowance is going somewhere for once! You look lovely, by the way.” 

“Thank you.” 

Gilgamesh watched the conversation through the cracks of the blinds of the closet doors. It didn’t take long for him to realize that Arturia was panicking. She wasn’t a terrible liar, but there really weren't many ways out of this situation. 

“And wow, your hair is down too! And it doesn’t look like you’re wearing a bra either.” Merlin said. 

“W-well, I figured that I may as well relax since I’m home alone…” 

“That’s a nice change of heart! Normally you would say something uptight like ‘I can’t fight with my hair down.’” 

Damn, this Merlin guy was spot on. 

“Mhm…” Arturia said, her lip quivering. 

“I wonder what made you change your mind?” 

“Who knows…” Arturia was shaking. 

“Ah, but really, I think it’s a good thing—“ 

“Damnit Merlin, I know you know so just come out and say it! Stop bloody torturing me!” Arturia yelled. 

“Yippee! Arturia really does have a boy over! Where is he? Can I meet him?” 

“Like hell am I going to let you meet him!” 

The situation seemed to have gone downhill and Arturia snapped. Now she and Merlin were arguing. “Can I come out of the closet now?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“I think you should come out of the closet when you're ready and in a space where people will accept you.” Merlin said. 

“That’s not funny, Merlin! He’s actually gay!” Arturia said. 

“Hi Actually Gay, I’m Merlin!” 

Arturia groaned. 

Gilgamesh opened the door. He didn’t have to worry about sporting a boner during his first meeting with Arturia’s guardian because it had already gone flaccid by now. Or perhaps it’s more accurate to say his dick shriveled up and died during Merlin’s dad joke. 

Merlin’s eyes went wide at seeing Gilgamesh. “Man, you really bagged a hot one, Arturia! He’s like a supermodel!” He extended his hand toward Gilgamesh. “Hello, I’m Merlin, Arturia’s guardian. You must be her boyfriend, then.” 

“H-He’s not my boyfriend! We’re just physics partners! We just fool around a little from time to time!” Arturia yelled. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” Merlin said to Gilgamesh. It seemed that Merlin had gotten a decent grasp of Gilgamesh’s feelings in just a few moments, or perhaps he’d already had an inkling before this meeting. “In any case, I’ll put on some tea. I think we would all like the chance to bond over a cuppa!” 

Less than ten minutes later, Arturia, Gilgamesh, and Merlin were seated at the table with cups of hot Darjeeling tea. “Darjeeling is actually Arturia’s favorite tea. She has rather delicate tastes, despite how she appears.” 

Gilgamesh took a sip of his tea. “It tastes like boiled leaf sweat.” He grimaced. 

Merlin laughed while Arturia scowled. “Unrefined American swineherd.” Gilgamesh heard Arturia mutter under her breath. Oops, it looks like he lost some of her favor. “What I like about Darjeeling is the added fruity or floral taste. I find it nice and calming.” She said. 

“I see. All I taste is boiled leaves.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Don’t bully the American too much, Arturia. Of course he wouldn’t know much about British teas.” Merlin said. 

“It’s actually an American custom to dump British tea in the harbor. We’re not used to drinking it.” Gilgamesh said, taking another sip. 

Arturia wrinkled her nose a bit in displeasure. 

“Arturia, would you mind running to the convenience store to get us some snacks to go with tea? We should show our guest some proper British hospitality.” Merlin handed Arturia a twenty dollar bill. 

“Fine. But don’t talk about anything weird while I’m gone.” Arturia took the money and left. 

“Let’s see, that should buy us at least fifteen minutes.” Merlin said. “So how long have you been in love with my daughter?” 

Gilgamesh spit out the tea in his mouth. ‘Arturia, why did you leave me alone with him?!’ “Arturia already said it...we’re just physics partners.” 

“That’s some very expensive cologne you’re wearing, isn’t it? And those clothes are rather nice as well. Not to mention you’ve come to our house every weekend since you were assigned your project, right? And isn’t that jewelry you’re wearing is twenty-four carat gold with real diamonds? ” 

“You...haven’t pointed out any of that to Arturia, right?” 

“Don’t worry, she’s too dense to understand even if I point it out to her.” 

Gilgamesh sighed slightly in relief. 

“You’re the boy who called her a pain in the ass, right?”

“Yeah.” 

“You really got her pissed back then. Man she was so angry that day she came home and ranted about you to me. Not only to me, but to all of her friends as well. You developed a bit of a bad reputation within her social circle.” Merlin laughed. “Well, I’m not sure how much of those rumors are true, but I think there’s more to the story. No one in this world is all evil when looked at from every angle. You don’t have time to explain everything now, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

Gilgamesh nodded his head. 

“You know, Arturia’s never had a boyfriend before. Sure she’s received confessions, but she turns them down every time. She’s quite a difficult girl.” 

“So you’re saying I don’t have a chance?” 

“Well, considering she’s been fooling around with you, I’d say you have a chance. A slim chance, but a chance.” 

Well, at least the chance was there. 

“Arturia should be home any minute now. Pretend like we were talking about something meaningless. I’ll cover for you.” Merlin took a sip of his drink. 

At that exact moment, the front door was thrown open. Arturia came in panting, as if she’d sprinted all the way to the convenience store and back. She was holding bags full of snacks. She closed the door and came to the dining room, then dumped the contents of the bags all over the table. The table was now covered with snacks like Cheetos and candy bars. “I don’t know what snacks Americans take with their tea, but this is what I found.” 

“Thank you, Arturia.” Merlin said. He opened up a bag of Cheetos and started eating. “Help yourself, Gilgamesh. You’re welcome to anything in this house.” 

Gilgamesh refrained from asking something along the lines of, “Does that include Arturia?” He decided to just shut up and eat a snickers bar. 

“So, what did you two talk about while I was gone?” Arturia asked. 

“Gilgamesh here was just telling me how good you are in bed.” 

“Yeah—wait, what?!” This is what Merlin meant by covering for him?! 

Arturia slapped her guardian upside the head. “No dirty jokes at the table, Merlin.” 

“Ow...sorry.” Merlin said. “We were just talking about your school project. You two seem to be working quite diligently.” 

Arturia nodded. “Of course we haven’t only been playing around. I make sure that we get an ample amount of work done every day we get together.” She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, unused to it being down. 

“That’s good. But remember, don’t work yourself too hard. You’re still kids. It’s good to play around while you still can.” Merlin said. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Arturia brushed off the words. 

“Anyway, Gilgamesh should probably get home. Arturia, go see him to the door please.” 

Arturia walked Gilgamesh to the door. “I’m sorry that you got involved in this. Merlin probably just wanted to meet you.” 

“It’s fine. He’s not a bad guy, even though he’s a bit annoying.” 

“Yeah. Merlin is just like that.” Arturia opened the door for Gilgamesh. “Anyway, I recently realized that it’s not fair if you’re the only one ever finishing me off. So, because we got interrupted today, next time I’ll finish you off.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh was slightly stunned. However he was now very excited for next saturday. “Sounds good. I’ll be looking forward to it.” He said. 

Arturia closed the door. Gilgamesh walked back to his car. On the way, she jumped up and fisted the air in excitement. He couldn’t wait for next saturday. He wanted to see what Arturia had planned for him. Was she going to give him a handjob? Or maybe even a blowjob?! Just the thought was exciting and he jumped up and down in celebration. It was then he felt eyes on him. He turned around and looked back at Arturia’s apartment, only to find Merlin watching him in amusement. That damn guardian! Gilgamesh cleared his throat and entered his car, getting ready to drive away. 

Merlin snickered to himself and turned to Arturia. “What did you say to him? He seems pretty excited.” 

“Oh, nothing. I’m just going to repay a favor.” Arturia said, opening a bag of Cheetos and eating one. “Hey, these puffy American crisps aren’t half bad!” She looked down at the opened bag. 

Finally, the next saturday came, and Arturia and Gilgamesh finished working on their project before the first hour mark. 

“I put the finishing touches on the essay. I’ll have my brother Kay proofread it for us. He’s great with words.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Did you finish making the diorama?” 

“Yeah, I have it right here.” Gilgamesh pulled out the diorama of the three body problem he’d been working on over the past two weeks.

Well, now there was certainly a problem. It seemed that they’d been so diligent that they finished the project months earlier than anticipated. 

Well, now what? Would they stop meeting like this? 

…neither of them wanted that. 

“S-so anyway, how are your grades in AP calculus?” Arturia asked. 

“Mine? They’re good. Calc is one of my best classes. I usually maintain a high A.” 

“Maths is one of the hardest classes for me, so I only have a low A right now. It would be great if you could help me out with my homework from time to time…” 

“You want me to tutor you? Sure, I wouldn’t mind. We can keep meeting up on Saturdays like we have been.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Arturia said. 

They both let out a sigh of relief. 

Crisis averted. They would keep meeting up on Saturdays for tutoring sessions in calculus. 

“Anyway, we can’t help it if we finished early. We might as well forego the usual hourly rule for today.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh smirked. “Sounds good.” 

They fooled around on the couch for about an hour, Arturia finally reaching orgasm thanks to Gilgamesh’s skilled fingers. It finally came time for Arturia to repay what she felt was her debts. She took him to the bathroom just in case there was going to be a mess. She started by getting down on her knees and taking off her shirt so that nothing would get on it. 

Gilgamesh watched her prepare in excitement. It seemed like she was really going to give him a blowjob. He tried to act like he wasn’t nearly as nervous as he actually was. Moreover, he’d been working on his endurance lately after...that time. 

Arturia started by lightly kissing the tip of his cock. She used the top of her tongue to stimulate the sensitive tip. Then, she wrapped her small mouth around the entire tip, using her tongue on the inside of her mouth to lightly rub at the bottom of the head. 

‘Wait...isn’t this the first time she’s given a blowjob? Why is she so good at this?’ Gilgamesh wondered. 

Arturia then bobbed her head along the shaft of Gilgamesh’s cock. She felt warm and wet and wonderful. Not to mention the view from above was amazing. Watching a shirtless Arturia try to pleasure him was an incredible turn on. God, she might be the hottest woman in the entire world. 

Then, in an unexpected move, Arturia tried to deepthroat him. And, it actually worked! Not only that, but it felt incredible, and he had to resist every urge to thrust into her throat. It wasn’t long before he was finally pushed over the edge. He came so hard that he saw stars. Arturia took it all into her mouth and swallowed, making a grimace afterward at the taste. 

Gilgamesh had to catch his breath after it was over. “How...are you so good at that? Isn’t this your first time?” 

“I asked Merlin for advice. He gave me tips. He even drew a diagram and did a lecture on it.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh blinked. “You WHAT?!” 

“I told you, I asked Merlin. And now he owes me fifty pounds.” 

“Why?!” 

“He bet me twenty pounds that I couldn’t deep throat you, and thirty pounds that I couldn’t swallow. I won on both fronts. I never back down from a challenge.” Arturia said proudly. 

‘These two…’ Gilgamesh thought, facepalming. He felt slightly used, but the blowjob was great so he didn’t feel like complaining. “Well, you did great for your first time, I’ll just say that.” 

Arturia smiled with pride. “Thank you.” She put her shirt back on and exited the bathroom. “I was thinking...well, I have a recital tomorrow...and I was wondering if you wanted to come?” 

“A recital? In ballet?” 

“Yeah. It’s tomorrow at six. I can send you the address of where we’re performing too if you want to come.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh was slightly stunned. “Yeah, I’ll be there. Text me the address.” 

Arturia nodded her head. “The only problem is that I already invited Irisviel as well. You’re going to need to avoid her if you go.” 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The next day, Gilgamesh arrived on time at the address Arturia had texted him. He was dressed up nicely enough for a date, but casually enough that Arturia wouldn’t find it strange. He’d also brought a bouquet of flowers with him to give to Arturia once she finished. It was a bit of a bold move on his part, but he felt like he needed to make a little progress. 

He entered and surveyed the audience. He found Irisviel close to the front, so he decided to sit near the back to avoid her. Since he was seated in such an undesirable area, there were quite a few empty seats near him. 

“Eh? Gilgamesh? What are you doing here?” A light voice asked. 

Gilgamesh turned to see Irisviel von Einzbern looking at him curiously. ‘Wasn’t she sitting in the front?!’ 

“I hope you don’t mind me sitting near you. Someone spilled water all over my seat and I had to move.” Irisviel said, sitting down next to him. 

“I see…” Gilgamesh grumbled. 

“So, are you here to watch someone dance?” Irisviel asked. 

“No. This recital is open to the public. I just happened to stop by.” 

“Then who are those flowers for?” 

Gilgamesh looked down at the bouquet by his feet. “As if I would know! They were there when I got here.” 

“Really? Maybe I should take it to the front, then. It looks like an expensive bouquet.” Irisviel made a move to grab the flowers. 

“No!” Gilgamesh snapped. “I’ll take them to the front desk later! Just mind your own business!” 

Irisviel pulled back with a knowing smile. “I see. How kind of you. Well, even if you did just stop by at random, did you know that Arturia was dancing in this recital?” 

“Arturia? Who’s that?” Gilgamesh lied. 

“How rude! She’s your physics partner!” Irisviel scolded. 

“Oh, that pain in the ass. No, I had no idea she danced ballet.” 

“Well, she’ll be dancing today. She’ll even be wearing a skirt!” 

That actually was a surprise to Gilgamesh. He hadn’t even thought about what Arturia might wear during her recital. That would make this the first time he’d seen her in a skirt. “A skirt? Who the hell cares what she’s wearing? She could be wearing nothing for all I care.” 

“Eh, you want her to wear nothing? My, my, someone’s quite the pervert.” Irisviel said. “Well, I’m certainly excited to see her. This’ll be the first time I’ve seen her in women’s clothing. I’m very excited!” 

That means that he was the only person that had seen her in her new skinny jeans. That made him happy. A slight smug smile spread across his face, only for a moment. 

The lights in the auditorium dimmed and the curtains drew open. A hush fell over the previously chittering audience. 

The recital started off with two girls of about eight years old doing a piece from swan lake. After that, multiple other girls (and some boys) went up to perform. Gilgamesh was starting to get bored. It was then that he heard a gasp from Irisviel next to him. He looked at the stage where the curtains were opening to find Arturia with her hair pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a white ballet outfit that she looked absolutely stunning in. Gilgamesh had to admit, Arturia looked good in a dress. 

Then, the music and dancing started, and it was immediately apparent that her footwork was on a whole different level than the other girls. She was gracefully and beautifully prancing across the stage. Her dance was as gorgeous as she was. She spun and pivoted and twirled to the music, not even a second out of line. When the dance ended, Gilgamesh’s breath had been taken away. He was brought back to his senses by the abnormally loud claps and cheers from Irisviel next to him. 

“Arturia, you did wonderful!” Irisviel clapped and whistled. “That’s my friend!” 

Arturia looked a bit embarrassed hearing the cheers. Gilgamesh hid himself. “Einzbern, shut the fuck up!” Gilgamesh whispered. 

“I’m so proud!” Irisviel said, tears falling from her eyes. “Arturia was nervous going on today, she said she hadn’t been on stage for a while. I’m so proud!” 

“Einzbern, quiet down, they’re moving on to the next girl!” 

“Arturia!” 

“Shut up!” 

The recital ended after a few more performances. None were quite as good as Arturia’s, even from the girls going after her. 

Once everything ended, Irisviel stood up. “I’m going to go backstage to say hi to Arturia. Want to come?” She asked Gilgamesh. 

“Why would I come? I didn’t come here to see her.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Really? You looked pretty enamored during her performance. I figured you’d want to go hit on her afterward and try to seduce her.” 

“Why would I want to seduce that pain in the ass?” Gilgamesh said this while dying inside, because he really, really wanted to seduce her right now. 

“Well, suit yourself. It was nice seeing you!” Irisviel said and descended the steps down the auditorium. 

Gilgamesh heaved a heavy sigh. He got up from his seat and walked towards the exit. Before leaving, however, he left the flowers at the front to be given to Arturia. 

Irisviel immediately tackled Arturia into a hug when she saw her. “You did wonderful, Arturia!” 

“Thank you.” Arturia said with a smile. She kept looking around as if expecting someone that wouldn’t show up.

“Mrs. Pendragon, there’s an item at the front desk for you.” An assistant called out to her. 

“Me? Wait here, Irisviel.” Arturia walked to the front desk. She returned holding an expensive bouquet of flowers. “Someone left this for me at the front.” 

“Oh really? Maybe it was your secret admirer?” Irisviel teased, recognizing the bouquet. 

“Don’t joke around. It was probably Merlin.” Arturia said. 

‘I almost feel bad for poor Gilgamesh.’ Irisviel thought with a smile. 

Arturia unlocked her phone, to find a text message sent by Gilgamesh. 

Gilgamesh: You did good today. 

Arturia smiled as she replied. 

Arturia: Thanks :) 

They met up the next Saturday as well. They chatted for a bit after finishing calculus, but before fooling around. 

“I mean it, you were way better than those other girls. Why don’t you pursue ballet along with fencing?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“I’m not nearly as good at ballet as I am at fencing. I’ve got to keep my priorities straight. Anyway, who says I’m pursuing either?” 

“Eh?” 

“They’re just hobbies.” 

“Wait, seriously?! You’re a world champion fencer and you’re not going to go to the olympics?!” 

“I mean it. I’ve got other stuff to do.” 

“Like what?! A hereditary job in the House of Lords isn’t enough to throw away world class fencing!” 

“It’s not. Entering the House of Lord isn’t my ultimate goal in British government.” 

“Really? Then what is?” Gilgamesh asked. 

Arturia pouted. “Well, don’t laugh but, ever since I was a kid I’ve had a goal of becoming the prime minister.” 

“The prime minister?! You want to basically rule Britain?!” 

“Basically. Well, being the prime minister isn’t that simple, but in essence, I want to rule Britain.” 

Gilgamesh looked at her with a surprised face, before chuckling a bit. “Man, I really was underestimating you back then. To think you’d have a dream like this.” 

“Well, I don’t know if I’d call it a _dream_.” 

“Then what is it? It’s something you want, right?” 

“Well, sort of. I just think I’d be able to do a lot of good things as prime minister. I think of it as a duty.” 

“I see.” 

“What about you? Everyone says that you’re going to the big leagues of that brutish American sport you blokes call football.” 

“Hey, don’t insult football. American football is the only good thing about America.” Gilgamesh said. “And you shouldn’t believe every rumor you hear. I’ve never once said I plan to go into the NFL.” 

“Then what do you plan to do?” 

Gilgamesh looked as if deliberating something. “I’m going to become the president.” 

Arturia blinked, then burst out laughing. Gilgamesh blushed in surprise. 

“Hey! Stop laughing!” Gilgamesh yelled. 

Arturia couldn’t suppress her giggles. “I’m sorry, Pfft…” she tried her best to hold back her laughter. “I just wasn’t expecting that. You want to go into politics?” 

“Yeah! So what?” 

“I don’t know, it’s just fitting, somehow. I could totally see you as a corrupt politician.” Arturia said. 

Gilgamesh frowned. “I’ll admit, I would use dirty methods to get my way. But I’d use my power for good once I’m actually in office! Mostly.” 

“So a Machiavellian politician? That certainly seems like you.” 

“The first thing I plan to do is abolish the gay panic legal defense in all states. Then I’ll work on pushing LGBT rights. This country will have Its first gay president.” Gilgamesh said proudly. 

“Well, good for you. I’m sure you’ll be able to win the presidency with your charisma. However, you’ll definitely face opposition for being gay.”

“Yes, but I’ll probably have all the gay votes. Not only that, but a bunch of votes from the younger generations. I’m sure I’ll be able to convince the middle ground to vote for me. At least the people who care about competence will vote for me. Plus, I’ll use as many dirty tricks as I need to win. I might not come out as gay until well into my second term.” 

“Good luck to you then, Gilgamesh. You’ll certainly need it if you want to be president.” 

“I don’t need luck. I only need my looks, charisma, and intelligence to win.” 

“Well, tell me when you find those things.” 

“Hey!” Gilgamesh scrunched his face. 

“I’m only joking. You have some of those things.” 

Gilgamesh huffed. Although, it was slightly refreshing for someone to not just automatically kiss the ground at his feet. Arturia always treated him as an equal, even though his family was literally worth billions. It reminded him of Enkidu. “Now that I think about it, your family is pretty rich right?” 

“My family? I suppose so. I don’t really know.” 

“Haven’t you lived with your family your whole life?” 

“No, I haven’t. Merlin raised me until I was five, then I was given to a family friend named Ector to grow up in a more normal environment. Truthfully, I’ve only ever slept under the same roof as my dad a few times. We don’t see each other often. I grew up in a relatively normal middle class household.” 

Gilgamesh was surprised. “Why were you sent away?” 

“That's because I was born an illegitimate child. My mother was already married to another man when I was conceived. My mother and father eventually married soon after I was born, but I was illegitimate for a while.” 

Gilgamesh’s eyes widened. 

“It’s obvious that my father took responsibility, but still they wanted to keep my existence a little quiet.” 

“I see. That’s complicated.” 

“Yeah. It wasn’t a bad thing though. I love the people who raised me, and I’m sure the environment I lived in was a lot more nurturing than what my birth parents could have provided me.” 

“Well, at least there’s a silver lining to that.” 

“What about you? How was your childhood?” 

“Well, honestly it was a little lonely until I met Enkidu. I didn’t have any friends or siblings. My relationship with my parents was good until they found out about my sexuality. Things have been a little complicated since then.” 

“I can imagine. Your family is Muslim right?” Arturia said.

“My family is, but not me.” 

“Then what are you?” 

“Gay. And atheist. But mainly gay.” Gilgamesh said. 

“Fair enough.” 

“In our culture, homosexuality isn’t exactly widely accepted. We’re a bit behind the times on...everything really. But we’re especially behind on gay rights, even in more progressive middle eastern countries. I find that terrible, especially because if you go all the way back to our roots in Mesopotamia, homosexuality was an accepted practise. Monotheism really screwed everything up.” 

“That sucks. Everyone I know is relatively accepting back at home. One of my friends is even gay. His name is Bedivere.” 

“Places like Britain and Canada are a little farther ahead in terms of gay rights than America. But, we’re at least at an all record high for gay acceptance.” 

“That’s good. You brutish Americans are finally reaching basic competence. Now if only you could revise your views on universal healthcare and class equality. And you should change the name of that uncouth American sport you decided to call football.” 

“Hey, I told you, don’t insult football! It’s the only good thing we’ve done as a country!” 

“I refuse to acknowledge that terrible sport. Anyway, why do you still play football if you aren’t aiming for the big leagues?” 

“I guess I wasn’t able to let it go. Football was how I met Enkidu. I didn’t want to stop it even when they died.”

“I see. That makes sense.” 

They chatted for a little while longer before deciding to fool around until it was time for Gilgamesh to leave. 

Soon February came, and with it came Valentine’s Day. As Valentine’s Day approached, Gilgamesh’s mood seemed to sour. A rumor was going around school that he made a girl cry after asking him to be her valentine. It was enough to make Arturia worried about him, especially because Valentine’s Day was that Saturday. 

That saturday, Gilgamesh was more ravenous than usual. He pushed her down, groped her assets, ravaged her lips, and almost tore her short before she pushed him away. 

“Sorry, I got carried away.” Gilgamesh said, realizing what he’d done. 

Arturia sat up and caught her breath. “Me and Merlin bought a ton of chocolate covered strawberries at the store today. Want to binge them with me?” Arturia offered. 

“Yeah.” 

Arturia and Gilgamesh retrieved the boxes upon boxes of chocolate covered strawberries from the fridge. Arturia took one out of the box and shoved it into Gilgamesh’s mouth. “Eat this and cheer up. You look lonely.” 

Gilgamesh chewed and swallowed the strawberry in his mouth. “Was it that obvious?” 

“Quite.” Arturia said, popping a berry into her mouth. “What’s wrong? You can tell me if you want.” 

“It’s nothing serious. I just don’t like this time of year.” 

“You mean Valentine’s Day?” 

Gilgamesh nodded. “I hate watching all these other couples get together to celebrate. I only got to have a handful of Valentine’s days with Enkidu, so it feels like everyone is bragging.” 

“I see. You don’t like being alone this time of year.”

“Yeah, something like that…” Gilgamesh affirmed, eating another chocolate covered strawberry. 

“Well, if you don’t want to be alone today, you can stay over here tonight. You can hang out with me and Merlin and we can watch films or something.” Arturia said. 

“Really? You’d do that?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“Of course. It’s only a natural offer for a friend.” 

Gilgamesh smiled. “Well, I can’t be your friend for personal reasons, Arturia, but what if we were something else?” 

Arturia looked at him curiously. “Fuck buddies? I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship like that.” 

“You’re the only girl that would jump to that conclusion.” Gilgamesh lamented. 

Arturia and Gilgamesh watched movies and ate strawberries until Merlin came home. 

“Uwaaaaah, you guys ate all the chocolate covered strawberries!” Merlin grieved. 

“You were late, Merlin. You should’ve come earlier if you wanted more. Here, we saved you one box.” Arturia handed Merlin a clear plastic box containing four chocolate covered strawberries. 

“Only one box...you guys are evil.” Merlin said. 

“Be grateful that we left you any.” Arturia said. 

“Anyway,” Merlin changed the subject with cheer, “why is Gilgamesh still here? Are you two spending Valentine’s Day together?” 

“Sort of. We’re spending Valentine’s Day as friends. We were just gonna watch films and kill time until Gilgamesh leaves at midnight.” 

“Oh, I see. Aw, and I got so excited too.” Merlin said. 

“You should show Gilgamesh your magic tricks.” Arturia said. 

“Magic tricks?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“Yeah. Merlin is a wizard. He can do all sorts of magic tricks.” Arturia said. 

Merlin laughed. “Indeed, I am a wizard. However my magic isn’t for the faint of heart. Are you sure you want to see my magic?” 

“Uhm...yes?” Gilgamesh said. 

“That’s a good enough answer for me!” Merlin said, getting his bag of props out of his room. 

For a few hours, Merlin dazzled Gilgamesh by pulling rabbits out of hats and other assorted magic tricks. He even used Arturia as an assistant for some more complicated tricks. Even though Gilgamesh wasn’t a child that could be distracted with magic anymore, Merlin’s dumb tricks were just the right thing to lighten his mood and make him forget about the day. After they ran out of tricks, they watched movies until midnight. 

When midnight came, it was finally time for Gilgamesh to leave. “Thanks for keeping me company today. This was the best Valentine’s Day I’ve had in awhile.” 

“You’re welcome. Next time, tell me if you’re feeling lonely. Don’t just bear it all on your own.” 

Gilgamesh nodded. “Okay.” 

With that, Valentine’s Day came to an end. 

The next month was uneventful. Gilgamesh and Arturia continued to fool around while also strengthening their bond. Their relationship remained hidden from the eyes of the public, and the only person that knew was Merlin (though, Irisviel had an inkling). 

It was one Saturday that things began to go downhill _fast._

Arturia and Gilgamesh were making out on the couch like usual. It was then that Gilgamesh murmured something that sounded strangely like “I love you” into Arturia’s hair. 

Arturia immediately pulled away. “What?” She asked. 

Apparently, if Gilgamesh had said anything, it was by accident, because his face suddenly flushed. It was then that he took on a more resolute expression. “I said I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend.” 

Arturia was stunned. “If...if you think being in a formal relationship will make me any more open to vaginal—!” 

“What?! Arturia, that’s not what this is about! I have feelings for you! I’m asking you to date me!” 

Arturia didn’t know what to say. Her heart was about to pound out of her chest. “Get out.” She mumbled. 

“What?” 

“I said get out! Get out of my apartment!” Arturia jumped off of him and pulled him to the door with incredible strength. 

“Arturia wait! At least let me get my backpack!” 

“Get out! And don’t come back!” Arturia threw Gilgamesh through the door and slammed it shut. 

And so, Gilgamesh was outside, with his pants still around his ankles, wondering what on earth had just transpired.

**Author's Note:**

> Guysssss I’m backkkkk. Finally I finished the first chapter. This was originally going to be a one shot but I turned it into a two shot because it was getting too long. Anyway, here’s the highschool au I’ve been promising! If you guys like this chapter, I’ll go ahead and write the second one. If not, I’ll just move on to my next fanfic. Regardless, I’m gonna get the first chapter of my next fanfic out before the next chapter of this one because I’m already almost done with it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Comment if you want to see the next chapter!


End file.
